


When You Wish Upon A Star

by damnyoudaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes to stargaze, M/M, Malec, Meet-Cute, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, clary has a bad idea, magnus gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: Alec has had a busy week and wants nothing more than to stargaze and unwind. Clary has a terrible idea and Magnus gets lost in a cornfield maze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this quick story. Written for the Shadowhunters AU Mondays SpaceAU prompt, it just took forever for me to finish it.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely @ladymatt for the beta assist <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @damnyoudaddario

It's been a week from hell. What Alec needed was to get away and unwind. It's been months since he's been to the corn maze on the outskirts of the city. Now that the winter chill was gone, he could finally get lost and relax in the hiding spot he had found in the maze. He could stargaze and let the week's stress fade away.

His phone buzzed with an incoming text message from his sister.

> _         Come out to the club with us tonight Alec. _

Alec rolled his eyes. Izzy knows he's not one for clubbing.

> _         I'm already on my way to the maze Izzy. _
> 
> _        The planets are aligned for love tonight mi hermano ;) _

That pulled another eye roll from Alec.

> _         Seriously Iz? What could happen in a corn maze? _
> 
> _         You never know big bro... _
> 
> _         Turning off my phone. Stay safe tonight. _

Alec shut off his phone and made his way through the corn maze, making sure no one followed him to his secret place. He laid out his blanket, settled down on his back and got lost in the glittering lights above and the commotion of people getting lost in the maze.

Just on the other side of the wall of corn where he was hidden away, he heard the most magical voice.

"Clary, where are you? I'm pretty sure I'm lost."

It was the voice of an angel. Smooth, silky, sparkling like the shining stars above.

"Come on biscuit, you can't leave me alone out here!"

Desperate to find the owner of that voice, he jumped jumped up off the blanket. He looked to his left and to his right. He was alone. Feeling oddly dejected, he laid back down on the blanket.

Alec stared at the stars for a length of time he couldn't calculate, unable to stop thinking of who that voice belonged to. He imagined he could listen to it for hours, and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with disappointment that he'll never know who it was.

Just then, a shooting star flashed across the sky. He's not one to make wishes on stars, but figured, why not?

"I wish I can find whoever that voice belongs to" Alec chuckled to himself.  _ Am I really that desperate? _

 

\--------

 

"This is the worst idea Clary has ever had. I swear I've been through here already" Magnus looked around. "And I'm missing happy hour..." he pouted.

He decided to give up. "I'll just sit here like a damsel in distress."

Magnus sat down and looked up just as a shooting star streaked overhead. He shrugged, "I wish a handsome prince would rescue me."

He leaned his back against a corn stalk. In an uncharacteristically ungraceful move, he missed the stalk completely and fell backwards, finding his head on the lap of an unsuspecting person.

"What the?!" the person exclaimed, jumping to their feet.

Magnus rolled over onto his knees and gazed up into the most stunning hazel eyes he's ever beheld, "Who are you?"

 

\--------

 

Alec's breath hitched.  _ That voice... it's him. Oh God he's beautiful. _

"When you wish upon a star..." he said, looking down at the intruder with a shy smile.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Magnus" the man said, pulling Alec from his daze.

Realizing the man was still on his knees, Alec reached down and pulled him up, a little too eagerly. Caught off guard, Magnus stumbled forward, placing a hand against his chest to steady himself. "Alexan... um, Alec. My name is Alec" he stuttered, struggling to find his voice. He tipped his head down to look into his eyes. Eyes that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight.

"What was that about wishing on a star?' Magnus questioned rather coyly.

Alec turned his head away, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Oh, um.. I uh.. I was just looking at the stars."

"Mind if I join you?" Magnus blinked up at the taller man, still pressed against his chest.

"There's um... only enough room for one." Alec said looking down at the blanket he had been laying on.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow, "Oh Alexander, I assure you, we will fit perfectly." He grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him down to the blanket. Sitting across from him, Alec folded his legs beneath himself and studied Magnus, committing him to memory. He didn’t know what this was or how long it would last. Magnus was leaning back on his hands, legs stretched out and gazing up at the sky. Alec could feel the warmth where his knee and Magnus’ legs faintly touched.

“Beautiful, right?” Magnus cooed.

“Stunning” Alec breathed in a daze.

He heard Magnus chuckle, “You’re not even looking at the stars Alexander.”

Alec looked up to see Magnus giving him a coy smile. Alec stammered, “oh..right. Um, yes the stars are amazing.”

“Why don’t you bring your adorable self over here next to me?” Magnus requested, nudging his knee with his leg.

Alec blushed and obliged. He shifted over to sit next to Magnus, leaned back on his hands and gazed up at the stars above.

“I know I said ‘next to me’ Alexander, but it’s not quite what I meant.” Magnus put a hand on Alec’s shoulder and and pressed into him until Alec was laying on his back.

Alec looked up at Magnus, who was now hovering over him. With a small smirk, Magnus leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He curled up into Alec’s side, head resting on his shoulder.

Alec let out a stuttering breath he didn't know he was holding. He gazed up at the stars trying to figure out how this all happened.

"They say the planets are aligned for love tonight..." Magnus whispered, looking up into the sky, a thoughtful smile on his face.

Alec would have made it a point to wish on shooting stars more often, but no wish could top this one.

  
  



End file.
